Bad Day
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo's having a bad day, and finding her parents gone again only makes it worse. The story's better than the summary, so please R&R!


**Bad Day**

Ichigo was walking home from school in a bad mood. Aoyama had broken up with her, and Moe and Miwa were currently beating him to a pulp. She had quit Café Mew Mew two days ago, and Ryou had actually hit her. Moe and Miwa had noticed the bruise on her cheek, and as soon as she told them where she got it, they ran off to demolish Ryou.

Sighing, Ichigo went into her house, and noticed another note on the table. That was the last straw. She dropped her bag on the floor, then grabbed her cell phone and dialed her mother's number. As she waited for her mother to pick up, she read the note. It was something about them being gone for another three weeks.

Finally Sakura picked up, and said, _"Hi sweetie, what's up?"_

"What's UP!?" Ichigo snarled. "You left me alone AGAIN, that's what's UP! If you don't come home NOW, I'm changing the locks on the doors, and then calling the police on you two! I can't stand being home alone 24/7! Why can't you ever stay home with me!? Do you even care that you have a kid?"

"_Ichigo, your dad's job is traveling," _Sakura said.

"So why are you going?" Ichigo asked angrily. "It's not your job. If you don't get back here within the next two days, I'm either going to call the police, or kill both of you when you get back, got it? Did it ever occur to you that having a kid means more than just leaving a bunch of money for food and going to Hawaii? And what do you think is going to happen if I get sick or the house catches fire for some reason? Do you even care that you're making me miserable? You're a DISASTER as a mother, you hear me!? A complete and utter DISASTER!"

By this point Ichigo was screaming into the phone, and it didn't help when Sakura asked, _"Why didn't you tell us?"_

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NEVER HERE LONG ENOUGH TO CARE!" Ichigo screamed. "Is it really too much to ask for my parents to be here when I need them? Aren't you aware that the amount of time you leave me home alone for is illegal? Why the _**HELL **_do you hate me so much!? What did I do to deserve this, Mom? I thought I was a pretty good kid, at least until you and Dad decided to leave me altogether! You practically abandoned me! Why didn't you just put me up for adoption or something!? At least then I might have a family!"

"_Ichigo, we really didn't mean-" _Sakura started, but Ichigo interrupted.

"TO HURT ME!?" she screamed. "WELL, YOU DID! YOU'VE GOT TWO DAYS TO GET YOURSELF BACK HERE, OR I'M GOING TO CALL THE POLICE AND HAVE THEM FORCE YOU TO COME BACK! _**I'VE HAD IT!" **_Without waiting for a response, she hung up, slammed her cell phone down on the table, and ran upstairs to her room, throwing herself on the bed as she started sobbing.

She didn't know how long it had been, but she suddenly heard teleportation. "Kisshu, if you're here to tease me, please just go away," Ichigo said without taking her face out of her pillow. "I'm not in the mood."

"What happened, Ichigo?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo thought about not answering, but the fact that she had no one else to talk to made her say, "I'm having a really bad day."

She felt Kisshu sit next to her, and then he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I guess…." Ichigo sighed. "Aoyama broke up with me, and I still have a bruise from Ryou hitting me. But I guess the last straw was coming home and finding another note from my parents saying they were gone for three weeks AGAIN. So I called my mom and screamed at her for fifteen minutes, and then told her she's got two days to get back here before I call the police. I'm sick and tired of being alone 24/7. I don't know if she'll actually come back, or decide to stay, but I figure I'll wait the two days, and if she's not back, I'll call the police and have them force her back. My dad's job is traveling, but my mom doesn't have a job, so there's really no reason for her to leave me home alone."

"I've never heard of parents doing that," Kisshu said. "If she doesn't come back, though, you can come live with me, k?"

"Mmph," Ichigo said. "Are you going to keep calling me a toy?"

"Not if you don't like it," Kisshu said.

"I hate it," Ichigo said. "Won't Pai and Taruto mind me coming to live with you?"

"Taruto's basically moved in with Pudding, and Pai won't mind, it'll just take him a while to get used to it," Kisshu said. "Hey, do I get to kill Blondie and Treehugger?"

"I don't want you to leave…." Ichigo said sadly.

"I guess it can wait…." Kisshu sighed.

"So why are you here in the first place?" Ichigo asked.

"I wanted to check on you, and Pai's out to get me for my latest prank," Kisshu said.

"Prank?" Ichigo asked.

"I wanted to see his reaction to me beheading a Mew Lettuce plushy with one of my swords, and he blew his top," Kisshu said, snickering. "Pai's got an out-of-control obsession with plushies and stuffed animals. Don't tell Lettuce, though, or I'll lose my best blackmailing chip."

Ichigo was laughing, but she said, "Okay, I won't." Then she hugged Kisshu, and said, "Thanks for cheering me up."

Kisshu was a bit stunned that she would actually hug him, but hugged back as he said, "Sure Koneko-chan."

"Will you stay at least until we figure out whether or not my mom's coming back?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu perked up, and asked, "I get to stay with you?"

Ichigo smiled at his excitement, and said, "Yup."

"What about school?" Kisshu asked.

"It's Friday; the next two days are days off," Ichigo explained.

"So we get to spend all our time together?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

Ichigo smiled. "Sure Kish," she said.

"Yay! I have a nickname!" Kisshu said happily.

"You're cute when you're happy," Ichigo commented.

Kisshu smiled happily. Ichigo giggled and kissed him.

This was interrupted sometime later by Ichigo's cell phone ringing, and Ichigo went to get it. It was Miwa, and Ichigo said, "Hi Miwa, what's up?"

"_I just wanted to see how you were doing," _Miwa said. _"Are you okay?"_

"Kisshu cheered me up," Ichigo said. "Hey, do you want to come over and meet him?"

"_Sure!" _Miwa said happily. _"I'll get Moe and we'll be there in ten minutes!"_

"See you soon," Ichigo said, and hung up. Then she looked at Kisshu, who looked a bit wary. "Why are you inviting your school friends over to meet me?" he asked.

"They get grouchy if I don't introduce them to new people in my life," Ichigo said, shrugging. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you."

Kisshu looked a little unsure, but just went with it. Ten minutes later, the front door opened, and Miwa called, "Ichigo?"

"We're in the kitchen," Ichigo called back. She and Kisshu were eating ice cream.

Moe and Miwa came into the kitchen, and said, "Hi guys!"

"Hi," Ichigo said, and poked Kisshu, who waved.

Moe and Miwa came and sat down at the table, and Moe asked, "Do we get to ask Kisshu questions?"

"No," Ichigo said. "Kisshu's nothing like Aoyama, so please don't scare him off."

"Oh, fine," Miwa said. "No questions." Then she smirked, making Kisshu nervous. "Hey Kisshu, guess what Ichigo's favorite part of your appearance is," she said.

"What?" Kisshu asked, as Ichigo groaned.

"Guess," Moe said.

"Uh… my hair?" Kisshu asked.

"Nope, guess again," Miwa said.

"My muscles?" Kisshu asked.

"Nope, guess again," Miwa said, giggling.

"My ears?" Kisshu asked.

"That's her second favorite," Miwa informed him. "You're pretty clueless."

"Grr…" Kisshu said. "Tell me."

"Your eyes," Moe said. "She says they look like molten gold and she keeps getting lost in them."

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, who had her face buried in her hands. "You like my eyes?" he asked her.

"Mmhm…." Ichigo mumbled. "Apparently telling Moe and Miwa that was a mistake, however…."

The two in question just snickered. "So Ichigo, where are your parents?" Miwa asked.

"Out again," Ichigo said bitterly. "This time I told my mom she's got two days to get back before I call the police. Although Kisshu came up with a better solution, which is me going to live with him."

"That is a better solution," Miwa commented. "Then Blondie can't get you for quitting."

"Well, we should see if Mom actually comes back," Ichigo said. "If she's not back by Sunday night, I'll go live with Kisshu, and leave her a note. If she is, we'll talk, and depending on what she says, I might go live with Kisshu anyways."

"We still get to visit, right?" Moe asked.

Ichigo looked at Kisshu, who sighed and said, "Fine…."

"Yay!" Moe and Miwa said. Then Miwa said, "We'll leave you two alone. Let us know what you decide, Ichigo."

"I will," Ichigo said. Moe and Miwa waved and left.

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, and asked, "Do we get to sleep together?"

"If you don't mind my room," Ichigo said.

"I don't mind," Kisshu said happily. "We get to spend the rest of the weekend kissing, right?"

"Sure," Ichigo said with a smile.

_**Sunday morning: **_"Well, Mom's still not back," Ichigo said. "Let's leave it till 7 tonight, and then I'll pack the rest of the stuff I need to come live with you."

"Alright," Kisshu said.

Around 2 in the afternoon, though, Ichigo and Kisshu heard noises at the front door, and looked at each other. "Maybe she did come back," Ichigo said. "Let's go see."

Kisshu nodded, and followed her downstairs. To their surprise, both Sakura and Shintaro were standing in the front hall. "So you actually listened to me?" Ichigo asked coldly.

"We came back as soon as we could," Sakura replied. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Kisshu, he's my boyfriend," Ichigo said.

Shintaro didn't look too happy with this response, and said, "You're too-"

Ichigo interrupted him, saying, "Speak the phrase 'You're too young' one more time, and I'm going to annihilate you. I'm sick of the way you treat me, so I'd suggest that you try to change that. I'm NOT two years old anymore, I'm thirteen."

"So basically you're old enough to take care of yourself, right?" Shintaro asked.

"Not the way you mean," Ichigo said. "You mean that you think since I'm old enough to take care of myself, it's fine for you and Mom to go off on your business trips, and leave me alone to wither away. My friends don't live with me, you know. I've always needed to have people around; I get sad and lonely otherwise. And Moe and Miwa can't exactly call the school if I'm sick, nor can they take me to the doctor. There are about a million bad things that could happen, but I don't think you two really care, do you? You see me as the biggest mistake you ever made, right?"

"That's not how we see you," Sakura said. "And we don't hate you, either."

"Well, you do a perfect imitation of it then," Ichigo snapped. "I honestly don't understand why you kept going with Dad on his stupid business trips. You never even warned me ahead of time, nor did you ever say goodbye. Maybe I should have gone through with killing myself; then you two would have to live with that, because I'd leave you a nice long letter about WHY I killed myself too. Although considering your behavior, you might not really care that much. I mean, it's one less thing you have to spend money on, right?"

"Why did you ask us to come back?" Shintaro asked.

"Because I wanted to talk about your neglect issues here, rather than on the phone," Ichigo said. "You do realize leaving me home alone for a month is illegal, right?"

"Then why didn't you call the police?" Shintaro asked.

"Because up until the day I talked with Mom, I had nowhere else to go," Ichigo said. "I don't particularly like the idea of living with someone I don't know, or going to an orphanage, so I didn't call the police. But since Kisshu offered to let me live with him, I guess now I've got that option. Since I don't want to get Kisshu arrested too, I won't call the police. I know you and Mom don't care whether or not I live or die, so I think I will go live with Kisshu. Go back to your stupid business trips, and find someone else to housesit for you."

"Are you even going to listen to us?" Sakura asked.

"If it's nothing besides 'we're really sorry and we'll never do it again', no," Ichigo said. "And the excuse that you thought I wanted time alone is weak. If you've got something besides that, then I'll listen. Otherwise, I'll go finish packing my room up."

Sakura sighed. "We wanted you to learn to be more independent, and I mainly went on the business trips to make sure your insane father didn't get into trouble that he couldn't get out of."

"Trouble?" Ichigo asked. "Are these business trips or spy missions?"

"Business trips; your dad just doesn't know how to control his temper, and have you ever seen him sit still for more than ten minutes?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe he should find a different job, if it's that bad," Ichigo said. "Or you could just sign him up for an insane asylum. But if you insist, I'll go live with Kisshu and his older brother, and then I'll be out of your hair forever. I'm sure finding a different housesitter will be easy."

"You're going to live with all boys?" Shintaro asked warily.

"Moe and Miwa are going to visit occasionally," Ichigo said. "But Pai seems to be good at keeping Kisshu from going crazy, right Kish?"

"He's a little too rough sometimes, but yes, Pai is good at that," Kisshu said. "And I wouldn't go any further than kissing."

Ichigo smiled and said to her parents, "I guess that's settled. I'll go live with Kish and Pai, and you two can go back to your business trips, and not have to worry about having a kid anymore. I have to call Moe and Miwa before I leave, though, and finish packing." She turned around, and went back upstairs, followed by Kisshu.

When they reached her room, Ichigo picked up her cell phone, and dialed Miwa's number. When Miwa picked up, Ichigo said, "My parents came back, but I decided to go live with Kisshu anyways. It's highly unlikely they'll stay for more than a few days. Do you want to come say goodbye?"

"_Sure, I'll get Moe and we'll be there in ten minutes," _Miwa said, and hung up.

Kisshu looked at her as she closed her phone, and asked, "Are you really okay?"

Ichigo sighed. "Not really, but this is the best solution," she said. She started packing the remainder of her things as she said, "When I was little, my parents said they'd always be there for me. I was born a month early, and the doctors at the hospital didn't think I would survive for more than two weeks. I proved them wrong, but when I was little, I was really fragile. My parents were always there to help me, and Moe and Miwa became the way they are now because of how I was back then. But soon after I turned twelve, my parents started acting distant. My dad was still an overprotective nutcase when it came to other people, but around just me and Mom, it felt like he was distancing himself from me, and eventually Mom started doing the same. I don't exactly know what changed, but from then on, things just got worse. The first time they left me home alone was just for two days, over a weekend. At first I was kind of excited, but by the time I went to bed the first night they were gone, I was kind of scared. I'd never been home alone before, and it was kind of scary knowing there was no one but me in the house. When Mom and Dad came back, I tried to tell them that I didn't really like it, but they just brushed it off. The next time they went away, they didn't say goodbye. I came home from school, and found a note saying that they were gone for a week. I cried myself to sleep that night, and the next two nights, because I felt like they didn't care about me at all. And by the time I turned thirteen, about two months before I met you, they were almost never home."

"That must have been tough," Kisshu said softly.

"It really was," Ichigo said. "I thought about killing myself a lot after the sixth two-week trip they took, and I actually started to write a suicide note one night, but then I thought about what would happen if I died, and decided not to. I knew Moe and Miwa would be devastated, but what stopped me was actually thinking about you."

"Me?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "I guess I was thinking about how you never seem to give up, and I realized that committing suicide is the same as giving up. So I guess you're the reason I'm still alive, Kish."

"I'm just glad you didn't commit suicide," Kisshu said. "I can't live without you."

"I think I've realized the same thing," Ichigo said. She closed her large suitcase, and looked around. "I think that's everything," she said, pointing to her suitcase and her backpack. "I wonder where Moe and Miwa are."

In answer, the front door opened, and they heard Miwa call, "Ichigo?"

"Upstairs," Ichigo called back.

They heard footsteps, but before they reached the stairs, they heard Moe say, "We'll be dooming you two after Ichigo and Kisshu leave."

Ichigo sighed as they heard footsteps on the stairs, and Moe and Miwa came into the room. "So you're going?" Miwa asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said. She went over and hugged her friends. When they broke apart, Moe and Miwa went over to Kisshu and said together, "Take good care of her, got it?"

"I will, I promise," Kisshu said. "And you can come visit."

"Good," Moe said. "Ichigo, you remembered your cell phone charger, right?"

"Right," Ichigo said. "And my cell phone is in my pocket."

"Good, sounds like you're all set," Miwa said. "There's nothing else you would forget. Have fun!"

"I will," Ichigo said. She grabbed her backpack, and Kisshu got the suitcase. "Bye," Ichigo said.

"Bye," Moe and Miwa said, waving. Kisshu waved back before taking Ichigo's hand, and teleporting to the ship.

They landed in Kisshu's room, and Kisshu said, "This is your home now, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo smiled and said, "I'm glad, Kish." Then she kissed him, and he kissed back.

**Almost 9 pages! YAY! Please review, and I hope you liked this. Sorry, but I'm not continuing it.**


End file.
